A motor is a power-driven machine that rotates by receiving electric power and thereby generates a rotational force to its shaft.
Depending on the types of electric power sources, the motor may be classified into a direct current (DC) motor, a single-phase alternating current (AC) motor, a three-phase alternating current motor and so on.
In these motors, a brushless direct current motor (BLDC motor) is a kind of DC motor, and does not require a brush because a rotor includes a magnet.
The BLDC motor may include a motor housing, a stator disposed in the motor housing, and a rotor located inside the stator.
The BLDC motor generates low noise, and is suitable for high speed rotation. In the case the BLDC motor is applied to a cleaner, an impeller for suctioning air into a dust collecting unit may rotate at a high speed.
It is preferable that the BLDC motor be capable of rotating the impeller with high efficiency.